ONCE UPON AN ILLUSION
by ocean's .daughter 22
Summary: Things are quite they seem" Governor Ratcliffe once said The things you see in the movies and read about in the books aren't 100% percent true. Iris learned it the hard way . Stuck in a world unfamiliar to her own eyes where she meets a person who looks like her very own self. She is left confused and questions everything that she comes across like is there something about her sto
1. PROLOGUE

Twinkle ,Twinkle ,Little Star

Made a wish from afar

Up above the world so high

I ended my wish with a sigh

Eyes stayed closed for a quite a long time

In the distance I heard the clock chime

giving out a small smile

the first one in a while

I wish I may , I wish I might

Wont give up without a fight

Have This wish i wish tonight

wont let victory get out of sight

The smell of copper in the air

Pain filled screams all over the area

the whole place filled with hysteria

making me shiver in fear

Hey Diddle, Diddle , the cat and the fiddle

Life is such a big riddle

Baa , Baa, Black Sheep Have you any wool?

In the end would we all end up becoming a fool?

Like a storybook tale Life slowly unfolds

who knows what the future holds?

Life isn't a fairytale

but its a story worth to tell


	2. I:

I : NOT ALL STORIES START WITH ONCE UPON A TIME

SNOW WHITE laid dead in front of me.

What a very welcoming sight.

It was one of the very last things I expected I would see. To be honest, if you're running away from nobody and you encountered this, it would definitely make you stop. If you thought that the reason why I stopped is because she's inside a lovely coffin surrounded with flowers, you were dead wrong. I do wish it was because that is better, hella way more better, than this..

Instead of lying in a bed full of roses like she laid on a sea of red of what I think is… I do hope it's not what I think it was… a sea of red thick blood. Upon closer look, the ends of her gown lost its fine quality made for a princess. Her porcelain face covered with mud that contrast it completely. Her black as ebony hair could be compared to this forest..

I shook my head. How did I came upon this situation in the first place. I tried remembering what happened a while ago, Emphasis on the word, " tried" but curse me and my short term memory because I couldn't remember a single damn thing. It was like my memories were also frozen like my movements the moment I stumble upon this scene. I couldn't even remember how I got in here. One moment, I was in peace. Next that I was running. I tried -again, emphasis on the word tried, calming myself down. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. But obviously, that was not going to work right now.

None of my calming methods aren't working to be honest.

My eyes wandered around, trying its best NOT to give an even small glance on the horrid scene in front of me. One thing for sure; I wasn't anywhere near home. I was standing on completely on unfamiliar territory. Again, for the second time, calming myself by breathing in and out as slowly as I can but no avail. How could I calm down if the thought of me, being somewhere I don't know scared me as much as the first sentence of this chapter.

I feel like I was a part of fairytale who clearly gone wrong.

Millions of negative and horrifying thoughts rushed in my mind. If the situation was better in some way, I might humor myself with sarcastic thoughts like,Why am such a pessimist? Or of all traits that I could be born with I got that with a dash of depression and an anxiety level as tall as mount Everest. And the fact I was born with the worst luck ever.

As if the creator of human life was mixing my personality traits , he accidentally poured a ton of those things than the opposite traits , it was like when Professor Utonium accidentally poured chemical .Except i wasn't made with Sugar , Spice , and everything nice but salt , and everything opposing to that perfect little girl mixture.

I stared at Snow's body -for some reason that I know, I cannot say the word that starts with a c- again. There's something about it that makes me stare at it until my gut protested and almost emptied my stomach in the forest clearing. Memories may failed but I caught the hints of blinding light and the scream that deafened me for life. It didn't take a detective to figure out that those two events are connected.

Thoughts were disturbed by the sound of hooves. Horses, my first rational thought finally came since it went bye bye. But it was just horses' hooves I heard. There were also voices. Shouting for names. And each was louder than before. Eyes widened when I realized those ensemble of voices is trying to find a certain person - a person who laid lifeless on the forest floor as of this moment.

"YOUR MAJESTY"

"PRINCESS SNOW"

"SNOW! MY LOVE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The longer I stood there engulfed in my thoughts, the louder the voices were. It dawned me that they're getting nearer and nearer. Nearer to here. Nearer to me. The last caller was the last straw. Flight or fight, the former won. I didn't waited for them to have a chance. Without another thought, I ran the hell out of there.

I flinched in every shadow I see. I stumbled in every root in my feet. I nearly cried as I tried my way to escape. I just want to go home. I just want to be safe. I don't want to be captured. I don't want to be killed. As I continued running in circles, a cloud of thoughts filled my mind each thought getting more darker than previous one as if there is a demon residing over my own mind. It repeated over and over again, torturing my sanity into madness.

Go home.

Safe,

Captured.

Killed.

Go home.

Safe,

Captured.

Killed.

Go home.

Safe,

Captured.

Killed.

But who knew that I was going to bump someone shortly after?

We both fell down into the forest ground. Whoever the person was, it was confused as much as me, verbally asking me questions. But from there, it was all blurred. Everything in me already gave up. I couldn't catch her words anymore. But I did caught the fact arms wrapping around me in my last moment of consciousness.

And I welcomed the darkness.


End file.
